kingdoms_of_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
Melody Sanders
A woman who was trained since she was seven to be a warrior, she uses a sword as her main weapon but has been seen using a bow on more than one occasion. Backstory Melody was the oldest of three children, she grew up in a place called Sention along with her sister Arianna and her brother Robert. At the age of seven herself and Arianna who was six at the time were taken by some workers from "The Academy". The academy was a huge training camp and the owners hired workers to kidnap kids from their families and train them to be soldiers frm an early age. While Melody was there she learned how to use a sword, her very first sword was a wooden training sword which she used to beat up some kids, after three years of being at the academy she wondered if her life was jut going to be training for a war which was never coming...that's when it got worse... When their brother Robert was old enough, he was taken to the academy, when Melody had heard this news she was delighted but also saddened that her brother had to face what she faced everyday, it got worse when she found him being beaten up by some other boys, that's when she grabbed a sword and started being badass and kicked butt. She hugged her brother tightly when she saw him but could not get over the feeling that something bad was going to happen. After around seven more years at being at the academy Arianna escaped and ran into the forest to freedom, Robert and Melody stayed because they were at risk of being killed if they ran after her. Melody was seventeen at the time and Robert was only fifteen, the workers at the academy started killing any kids who didn't train good enough or didn't work good enough, Robert was at risk of this as he wasn't the strongest but Melody made sure it looked as if he was doing better than her by not giving it as much as she usually would have, luckily they both survived A few more years and then we were allowed to leave, Robert left to go find Arianna but Melody stayed and kept on training, eventually she was given the title "Warrior" and was given an iron sword and with that she had thought of something, even though the academy had trained her, she knew the workers were gonna keep taking children, so there was only one thing to do, Melody went to the control room, killed the guards and set the academy to self destruct, she yelled to everyone "Get out! get out while you can!" Melody had ran into the village to see all the houses in flames and everyone, dead, a few seconds later when she was looking at the fire the academy blew up behind her all badass like, and she went off to find Arianna and Robert. Current Melody had ended up in Solaris, where she found out in the graveyard, Arianna and Robert both died there, she then realised she was the last Sanders so she kept her last name a secret, most people shouldn't or don't know about her last name, but some have found out over the time she's been there. She came accross a woman name Valeria who she soon made a friend out of, she new about her being able to change her body using a lost spell and by "change her body" I mean she steals someone elses, usually she asks first though. She then met an inccubus called Marlus who was her "soon-to-be" husband, he sent her on a quest to find fire coreling body parts, she got them and they found a dungeon, Melody formed a team and explored, she got a rare armour set that turned into a dress, it gives more defence against corelings.She met alot of -drops notes in lava- . . . crap, uh let's see there was a dragon who calls her Meldy, that plant guy, she found out she has a step-brother that's a plant . . . good god her life is messed up, just check below -,-.In recent times Melody has just escaped from a goblin jail with three other people, they feel like they're being watched though but they're safe, for now. Marlus spontaniously cmbusted along with all the other corelings because (wait for it) he was a coreling! (dun dun duuuuun) Melody had twins called Talia and Apollo (this was before the goblin capture and spontanious combustion) and she asked Valeria to be their godmother because although Valeria has an adopted child she can't bear children, and she begged Melody ever since she found out she was pregnant and that's it so far. . . oh! also if anyone makes their goal to kill Apollo and Talia without good reason and succeeds, run. Just run. Because she will find you, and she will kill you. Abilities Swords: Melody was trained using a sword, she isn't use to using magic or bows to get her out of a fight with a monster or person, swords are the weapon that she would usually go for, swords are her strong point. Tomahawks: Melody carries two tomahawks with her when she's going to fight monsters and beasts, sometimes people, she uses them when she's disarmed and has no sword, she uses them for range attacks and close combat. Bows: Melody doesn't use bows often, but she has been seen using them, she takes her bow with her when she goes out hunting or sometimes during dungeons. Magic: Melody was learning illusion magic before she was captured, she was learning some of the magic Luke had taught her while she was captured but she isn't good with it, if she were to use this in battle it'd be more for a distraction. Agility: Melody is fairly fit and can run fairly fast, she uses this in battle when she's in trouble and needs to move, she'd also try and lure any beasts away from something important, it can end badly if the beast is faster than her though. Armour: Melody tries to keep her armour strong when fighting big things but for dungeons she goes for thinner, lighter armour to keep her agile in a bad situation, you don't want to be weighted down while running fro a cave-in. Anger: Melody has a bad temper, when she was pregnant she got angry and flipped a table to calm down, if a person gets her angry she sometimes goes blind with rage and lashes out a random people. Family Marlus Sanders(Dead): Marlus is Melody's husband who she stabbed once. . . Don't judge me! anyway he forgave her so she's all clear.He spontaniously combusted when all coreling were destroyed, he was a coreling. Apollo and Talia: They're her twin babies, she loves them more than anything and wouldn't let anything stop her from saving them if they were in danger. (Lord, Ma'm, Duchess? whatever)Valeria Corbet: She is Apollo and Talia's godmother, she has been spoiling them too much lately.But she's still family. Zarla: She is the "Nanny" the one who takes care of the twins when Marlus and Melody can't, I ain't sure why we don't just leave 'em with Valeria, we probably should but then I think, mmm better not. Arianna Sanders(Dead): Arianna was her sister who died saving the world from Iblis.Yes, she defeated Iblis, like the boss she was, even Iblis was no match for her. Robert Sanders(Dead): Robert was her brother who died where he rests, the cemetary.He didn't accomplish as much as Arianna, I probably shouldn't have gotten him killed so early on. . . Oh well, life is life. Orion Sanders(Dead): Her loving father, he died in a village fire.Not much else to say. . . Artemis Sanders(Dead): Her loving mother, she died with her husband in the fire, Melody wanted to name her daughter after her but she went for Talia instead so that way there's no evidence that she is Melody Sanders from "The Academy" Relationships Valeria: Valeria and Melody have an off-friendship, one moment they hate eachothers guts and the next they're best friends. Luke Corbet: Luke is currently Melody's Arcane magic teacher, she considers him a good friend out of how helpful he has been. Ryida Autumnvine: Ryida might not always agree with Melody but Melody still considers her a good friend. Lathalius Faelyn: Lathalius is sorta an old family friend, he was friends with Arianna and he's /friends/ with Melody. Hooded figure (Aka Oc): He healed her leg for her when she got a bad injury, because of him she didn't have to get it amputated.